zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain Damage
It's time to take a trip down memory lane and try to fill in some of the gaps left by Moonchild. Cast * Sam Yao * Maxine Myers * Paula Cohen * Moonchild Plot Just Like Old Times You're about to be hypnotised to find out what Moonchild told you about the connection between Vikings and zombies. Maxine reassures you that she can bring you back. Back In Her Grasp As you slip into hynopsis Moonchild whispers sweetly to you like a long-lost lover. You're together again now. Work Up A Sweat Sam and Maxine discuss whether talking will affect you when Paula bursts into the comms shack upset at you risking your life for her. Meanwhile, a huge nearby zombie roars. Picked Up A Swarm You manage to lose the zom in the woods. Moonchild is impressed enough to guide you through your memories of her. At least, you think they're memories. Quick Like A Bunny! You approach a glass office building Moonchild tells you was a secret Comansys base. Unfortunately for you, the staff are now all zombies. By Whatever Means Necessary After emerging from the building, Maxine attempts to break your trance, but Moonchild has other ideas. Janine readies herself to fullfil her promise - kill you rather than let Moonchild take you again. Always With You As you follow Moonchild's directions to her bunker, Janine fires warning shots. Inside the bunker you find more vital clues and Moonchild lets you go - for now... Transcript SAM YAO: It’s not working, is it? MAXINE MYERS: I’ve done what I can. I’m not an expert in this sort of thing. VERONICA MCSHELL: It has to work. The Ministry has confirmed that Five was the only person Moonchild confided in. She knew so much about the original Viking zombie virus, and so many of her notes are destroyed. It’s not a replacement for our research, but it could be a shortcut to answers. This has to work. MAXINE MYERS: I don’t know what to tell you. SAM YAO: Did we not get the right books for you? MAXINE MYERS: Janine has been back and forth to that library about once a day looking for Tom. And, being Janine, she never wastes an opportunity to do mission critical work. I don’t think there’s a hypnosis text left in their stacks. SAM YAO: Yeah. Tom’s long gone, I think. To make a mad sinister baby book nest somewhere else, presumably. MAXINE MYERS: I’ve read as much research as I possibly can on what Moonchild did, on how that original trigger worked. But still, it’s a slim chance anything will happen. And if it does, I don’t know what would even happen. VERONICA MCSHELL: It should be quite simple. Runner Five will enter into a hypnogogic state, and will remember what Moonchild said about her research into the cure! Easy. SAM YAO: And you’ll be able to snap Five out of it again, right? VERONICA MCSHELL: There’s no reason to suspect that that would present a problem. SAM YAO: Maxine? You’ll definitely be able to get Runner Five back? MAXINE MYERS: I am a hundred percent certain of that. Moonchild is gone. Runner Five is, in any case, immune to mind control now. It’s just that - I’m so sorry, Runner Five – Paula’s getting a little worse every day, and Veronica and I are no closer to finding a cure than we were months ago. Paula has to have plasmapheresis every day now, and I just want her to survive to see the baby. SAM YAO: Yeah. We both want that. But we know it’s a long shot, getting you to run in the same place that Moonchild triggered you, putting you in a light trance, hoping it might jog your memory about any of that stuff she said to you about the cure and the Vikings while you were mind-controlled. Yeah. I mean, nothing’s going to happen, is it? MAXINE MYERS: One more lap around the lake, Five. Just to say we tried. It was a Hail Mary pass, but no, slows and distorts it’s probably not going to work - MOONCHILD: Oh, but I beg to differ. Do keep running, Five. Just like old times. MOONCHILD: I’ve missed you. I do know I’m dead. It’s so beautiful, man! It’s like they say: you’re never really dead while one person still remembers you. And you do. You do remember me. So, here I am. I’m the me you remember. You’ve made me from your memories. No one else can hear me or see me. I’m not real to them. But I’m real to you. I’m quite moved! You’re looking well, Five. Fit, healthy. Living. I know I told you to forget it all, but I think I’m a little bit offended that you really don’t remember those conversations we had, when I told you about some ideas I had. Those things I never shared with anyone else, least of all them. But I’ll remind you. In fact, I’ll do better. I’ll take you there. Just keep running. I’ll tell you when to turn. Of course, what your friends haven’t asked themselves is: now I have you back, why would I ever want to let you go? MOONCHILD: Yes, that’s it. You’re on the right track. And so fast! VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s working! Look, it’s definitely working! SAM YAO: whispers Uh, are we allowed to talk? MAXINE MYERS: Why wouldn’t we be allowed to talk? SAM YAO: I don’t know. Just, Five got that glassy look, and then started haring off over the fields. And I know we’ve got Jody and Louise running interference in case there are some zoms in the path, so I thought maybe I’d spoil the magic if I said anything. MAXINE MYERS: I just need to make one thing very clear to you, Sam. I would love you to be involved in the baby’s life. I think you will be a great father. But there is no such as magic, and you are not allowed to teach the baby that there is. Hypnosis isn’t magic! It’s just a state of hyper focus and attention in which certain thoughts can be accessed. SAM YAO: Okay. So I can’t break the spell by talking? MAXINE MYERS: No. What were you going to say? SAM YAO: Just uh, you’re running really well, Five. opens PAULA COHEN: You promised, Maxie! MAXINE MYERS: Paula! PAULA COHEN: You promised me you weren’t going to do this! MAXINE MYERS: Honey, we’ve tried everything. We lost our last best leads. Veronica’s work is progressing, but it’s slow. Ellie’s been scouring the library for sources about Viking zombie outbreak, but we’ve found nothing! If we are going to have any chance of finding this cure, we need to check out every lead. Sweetheart, it’s just a run! PAULA COHEN: I can’t have more people die trying to save me! Not after Yang. I’m not worth it, Maxine. No more runners taking risks, no more Veronica in the field. I told you. I told you! whispers You promised me you wouldn’t send anyone else. It’s too dangerous. VERONICA MCSHELL: Please! Please, Doctor Cohen. Paula. Remember, this isn’t just for you. If Runner Five can remember what Moonchild said about her research, and if it helps us to find the cure, we’ll be changing the world, making it better! PAULA COHEN: If. If? SAM YAO: It’ll be fine. It’s going to be fine. It’s just a run. MOONCHILD: That’s what he thinks, eh? Head toward that bridge, Five. He’s right, you know. It is magic. And she’s right, too. It is dangerous. And when is any area ever free from zombies, after all? groans Ah, this guy. Loves waiting under bridges, just like a big old troll from a fairy tale. Look at him. Six foot six if he’s an inch. I bet you can outrun him though, can’t you? I just love to see you sweat. MOONCHILD: Hey, clever work, cutting him off by jumping down to this path. You’re so clever! Now I’m inside your head, I can see just how clever your little brain is. All your neurons lighting up as you remember me, and the conversations we had. Just finding the right neuron to press, honey. Shall we begin? scene MOONCHILD: Ach, ja, the Vikings. There’s the craziest story in one of those old books. Have you read it? It’s a saga about a Viking settlement in Britain in the third century. The Edda of the Wakened Warriors. You know half that thing is missing, right? It goes straight from the bit where the warriors are awake to the bit where they’re asleep again. But medieval writers, when they write about the Edda, it’s obvious they’re looking at a version that is much more complete that what we have. I just had this feeling it was important. So I went to find the original manuscript. Not much luck. But my dowsing stone went insane when I held it over the printed copy. I learned downsing in Brazil, you know… chattering in background time MOONCHILD: That’s what you remember me saying. I went on about Rio for a while after that. But that part’s not relevant. Let’s see, what’s the next relevant thing I said? Oh, it was after you dealt with that Comansys ship so well. scene MOONCHILD: You are like a Viking! They were brave fighters too, you know. If they had to scuttle a boat, they didn’t hesitate. It’s funny, about the Vikings. Did you know they were the first recorded zombies? Not that anyone believes that, of course, except you and me. They wrote about it. Women coming back from the dead as unstoppable soldiers. Ach, ja! Their women could be warriors too, just like hunter-gatherer societies in the Amazon, where the women could… chattering in background time MOONCHILD: Wow, I used to talk and talk and talk, didn’t I? Much better now I’m dead, of course. laughs Just kidding. I know you love listening to me. I might not have told you the whole truth. I might not just be memories. I mean, we’re together, Five. Bonded on a mental level. You might have more of me in you than you realize. Here’s a thing I never said to you, but it’s true: someone else told me about the blue flowers. Now, did you work that out yourself, putting it together from things you already knew? Or am I somehow alive in you, Five, coming up with new ideas? laughs Oh, I’m not telling. Come on, now. I see we’ve picked up a swarm. SAM YAO: So, Five can hear us? MAXINE MYERS: I think so. PAULA COHEN: We have to be sure, Maxine. If Five’s gone too deeply into that trance… SAM YAO: I mean, if I were to say: Five, raise your right hand! MOONCHILD: What would you do, then? Why don’t you do whatever feels right? SAM YAO: Yes! sighs Okay, good, you’re in there. Okay… what’s the plan now? VERONICA MCSHELL: Can we ask questions? We need to know what Moonchild said, what she told Runner Five. MAXINE MYERS: We can’t ask questions now, but Five will have full access to all the memories that this run unlocks. Anyway, looks like Five’s heading for that glass office building in the woods. That makes sense. There could be something in there! PAULA COHEN: Five, take care of yourself. Please. MOONCHILD: Something? This was a secret little Comansys office. I used to come here to think. I love being surrounded by all the trees. I think trees make it easier to breath, don’t you? Anyway, you might like to have my list of staff at black ops Comansys installations. Could come in handy. Plus my Access All Areas key card, of course. groans Of course, all my staff were turned into zombies, so you’ll have to be quick like a bunny. Go on. Run. SAM YAO: Okay! Okay, Five, I’ve got you on cams. You’ve got away from the last of those zoms, and I see you’re holding something. Can you wave it in the air so I can get a better look? MOONCHILD: Ja, I don’t see why you shouldn’t. rustles MAXINE MYERS: It’s uh, it looks like documents? It’s definitely something. PAULA COHEN: Okay. Okay, I know Five’s a professional. It’s okay. COHEN and MAXINE MYERS kiss VERONICA MCSHELL: What do you think it is? Could it be part of the Edda? The original Edda? No, it’s a printout. Maybe a record of drug trials. Bring it here quickly, Five! We need to talk to you, find out what you’ve remembered. MAXINE MYERS: Runner Five, you’ve done really well. Now, remember the signal we agreed. I am going to count you back into full wakefulness, and when you hear the bell, you’ll be back awake and running back to Abel. Five, four, three, two, one. rings You’re back, Five. Now, turn north and come on home. MOONCHILD: No, I think you should keep on running in the direction you’re heading. SAM YAO: Um, Maxine? PAULA COHEN: Oh God. SAM YAO: Maxine? MAXINE MYERS: Five, can you hear me? Are these mics working? SAM YAO: They’re working! VERONICA MCSHELL: What’s happened? Runner Five needs to come back here right now. MAXINE MYERS: Five, listen! Three, two, one. rings MOONCHILD: They never understood the special bond we had, did they, Five? Just keep going. SAM YAO: Oh God, Max, don’t do it! MAXINE MYERS: I have to. I have to! Five made me promise! PAULA COHEN: What? What are you going to do? MAXINE MYERS: Janine, are you reading me? JANINE DE LUCA: Loud and clear. I have Five in sights. MAXINE MYERS: We’ve lost control. The signal to end the hypnosis didn’t work. I think Five’s heading towards Moonchild’s underground bunker. JANINE DE LUCA: Right. God knows what she had stored in some secret room we haven’t found yet. Could be guns, bio weapons, anything. SAM YAO: Janine, please! JANINE DE LUCA: We can’t let Five attack Abel again, Mister Yao. “Stop me by whatever means necessary.” That’s what I promised. gunshot JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five? That was your warning. Halt now, or I’ll have to take you down. MOONCHILD: Speed up. Dodge around that tree. That’s good. She doesn’t have line of sight anymore. Keep going. SAM YAO: Oh God. Oh God, oh God! PAULA COHEN: I told you! I told you not to risk any more lives. MAXINE MYERS: cries I am so sorry! VERONICA MCSHELL: We had to do it. It was a risk we needed to take. gunshot JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, halt now! I don’t want to have to hurt you. MOONCHILD: That’s right, key in the access code. You remember it. system beeps Good. And now there’s a little safe set into the floor under that statue of Ganesha. You got it. JANINE DE LUCA: Five’s gone inside. I’m in position, ready for the shot. SAM YAO: Don’t! … unless you have to. Unless you really have to. JANINE DE LUCA: I won’t! Unless I have to. But I promised. MOONCHILD: Open it. Take out what’s inside. rustles You remember the Edda of the Wakened Warriors, that Viking story? And you remember how all the published versions have a chunk missing in the middle, about the exact process that the Vikings used to cure those walking dead warriors, even though we know from medieval commentators that that section definitely existed at one time? Just imagine if I’d paid about the GDP of Bolivia for this document, about half of the missing material, to be stolen for me from the Vatican archives. Just imagine if I’d done that and hidden it here under a statue of Ganesha. You don’t have to imagine, because I did. That, in your hand, is all I could get. About half of the missing section of the Edda of the Wakened Warriors. I wonder what it says. Never did get around to translating it. You don’t have to thank me. bursts open JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, come out with your hands up! What’s that you’re holding, Five? Is it a manuscript? It’s old. It looks like it’s really old. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh my God. The Minister said that Moonchild knew something. Ellie said that the manuscript would be out there somewhere. I never really thought that this history stuff would lead anywhere! MOONCHILD: Oh, I nearly forgot. Five, four, three, two, one. Ding-a-ling-a-ling! I’ll be off now. But you know, Five, I’ll always be with you. And I mean that very sincerely. Category:Mission Category:Season Four